Nueva Realidad
by Marivigil
Summary: Otra visión de lo que sería esa nueva realidad sin Peter pero si con Lincoln
1. Chapter 1

NUEVA REALIDAD

1

Después de encontrarse con sus alternativos en la Estatua de la Libertad, el equipo se dirige al edificio federal para celebrar una reunión de urgencia

- Tenemos que llevar esto bajo el más estricto secreto. Sólo nosotros y algunos agentes de la división sabrán lo que ocurre. Quiero que sepan que arriesgamos mucho, así que debemos ponernos a trabajar. Doctor Bishop ¿alguna idea de cómo vamos a resolver esto?

- Ahora no... No puedo pensar con mucha claridad, necesito tiempo y mi laboratorio... y claro está a Astrid... ella tiene que saber lo que ocurre

- No se preocupe, la agente Farnsworth colaborará con usted en todo – responde Broyles – y usted agente Dunham ¿quiere a alguien en especial?

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Olivia confundida

- ¿Prefiere a algún agente en especial?

- Oh… eso… si, mi compañero el agente Lee… ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones su lealtad hacia la División, conoce todo lo relativo al patrón y sabe de mi capacidad para ver el Otro Lado.

- Bien… entonces haga el favor de comunicárselo usted misma. Ahora debo ocuparme de incrementar la seguridad en torno a la Estatua de la Libertad de forma que los visitantes no perciban lo que ocurre dentro. Así que será mejor que estemos preparados para el próximo encuentro.

- Intentaré concentrarme lo mejor posible para encontrar alguna solución – afirma Walter

- Gracias doctor Bishop… bien, por hoy hemos terminado…agente Dunham haga el favor de informarme de los avances que realicen

- si señor – responde Olivia levantándose. Walter la imita y los dos salen del despacho. Astrid está esperando fuera y se acerca al científico

- ¿y bien Walter? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Luego te lo contaré, ahora necesito que me lleves al laboratorio, tengo que recoger algo urgente

- doctor Bishop, le necesito concentrado – le recrimina Olivia – por favor, nada de drogas

- Oh, pero es necesario para el proceso… no se preocupe, todo está controlado

- Agente Farnsworth, haga el favor de vigilar que el doctor Bishop se encuentre en una condición correcta para trabajar – insiste Olivia

- No se preocupe agente Dunham, procuraré que sea así

- Venga… vámonos ya, tengo ganas de hacer pis – afirma Walter moviéndose de un lado a otro

- si… si, vamos… te llevaré hasta los servicios – dice Astrid llevándose a Walter del brazo.

Olivia observa cómo se van, y decide marcharse también. Se siente cansada, ha sido un largo día, intenso y complicado aunque no recuerda porque, quizás a causa de ese agujero de gusano que apareció en la estatua de la Libertad. Según el doctor Bishop se produjo un borrado de memoria, pero que no debían preocuparse, poco a poco volverían a recordar, y es lo que esperaba Olivia, no le gustaba la idea de perder siquiera un minuto de su vida, se sentía incomoda sin saber lo que había pasado durante esos momentos olvidados.

Entra en el ascensor, dispuesta a irse a casa, se apoya contra la pared y en ese momento suena su móvil, mira la pantalla, es Rachel quien llama.

- ¡Hola! Qué sorpresa ¿y esta llamada?

- Quería saber cómo estaba mi hermanita – dice Rachel desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

- bien…con mucho trabajo ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te va por Chicago?

- Lo odio, Greg me ha prometido que será por unos meses…espero que esta vez cumpla su palabra

- ¿Y mi sobrina? Pronto será su cumpleaños

- Mi niña ya es toda una mujercita a sus 7 años ¿Podrás venir a verla?

- Lo intentaré, quizás pueda escaparme durante algún día

- Trabajas mucho hermanita, necesitas descansar

- Si… tienes razón – responde pensativa Olivia, ya le gustaría seguir el consejo de su hermana, siente como tuviese un gran peso sobre sus hombros

- ¿Y qué tal tu vida amorosa? – pregunta Rachel

- Pues…aún sigo en el FBI

- Oh… las paredes tienen oídos

- si… y más los ascensores

- Entonces… ¿todo bien? ¡Cuéntame! Me tienes totalmente intrigada

- No te preocupes, todo va bien

- ¿Tendremos boda pronto?

- Te precipitas demasiado Rachel… sólo han pasado unos meses

- Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…porque lo eres ¿verdad?

- Estoy bien… sí, creo que si…- Olivia se interrumpe, un escalofrío recorre su piel, señal de que algo no anda bien, y no entiende por qué. Piensa que quizás sea un efecto secundario del agujero de gusano. Si, lo más seguro es que sea por eso

- ¿Olivia? ¿Estás ahí? – pregunta Rachel preocupada por el silencio de Olivia

- Sí...si…perdona – responde la agente confusa

- Te has callado tan repentinamente que me he asustado

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya sabes que aquí hay muchas interferencias

- Claro, claro…bien hermanita, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión cuando no estés tan vigilada

- Hasta pronto Rachel – dice Olivia terminando la llamada


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVA REALIDAD

2

Olivia abandona el edificio federal, se dirige hacia su coche. Se siente intranquila, tiene la sensación de como si alguien la estuviera observando. Mira una y otra vez a su alrededor, pero no hay nadie.

Conduce en dirección a su apartamento, mira continuamente por el retrovisor por si la siguen, pero no es así, aunque su intuición le indica lo contrario, piensa que debe tranquilizarse, tiene que mantener la prudencia y dejar de imaginar cosas.

Piensa en esto mientras en el descansillo, saca las llaves de su apartamento, pero de repente la puerta se abre ante la sorpresa de Olivia

- Te estaba esperando – Asegura Lincoln sonriendo bajo sus gafas

- ¿No estabas en Washington?

- sí, pero he vuelto antes de tiempo… tenía que hacerte la cena – responde mientras hace el gesto de invitarla a pasar. Olivia sonríe y entra en el apartamento para encontrarse la mesa puesta adornada con dos velas

- No tenías que haberlo hecho Linc…

- Sé que has tenido un día duro… ¿quieres sentarte un momento? – le dice indicándole el sofá

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunta Olivia mientras le obedece

- Tengo algo para ti – responde arrodillándose delante de ella

- Lincoln, no entiendo que… - replica desconcertada

- Tengo algo para que te sientas más cómoda – asegura mostrándole unas zapatillas

- Oh – acierta a decir Olivia, creía que Lincoln iba a declararse, y no sabría cuál sería su reacción, ahora se siente algo avergonzada por haberse precipitado

- ¿Qué te esperabas? – pregunta Lincoln divertido

- Nada…culpa de mi hermana

- Pues no va muy desencaminada…algún día puede que te lleves una sorpresa

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Lincoln?

- Porque si no lo hago yo ¿Quién va a cuidar de ti? Mereces que te quieran, te esfuerzas mucho por proteger a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, eres una persona muy especial y quiero compensar todo el daño que te han hecho… Oye, mira…una declaración de amor en toda regla ¿te ha gustado? – Olivia sonríe tímidamente, acaricia ligeramente la barbilla del joven mirándole fijamente a los ojos. De repente se siente confusa, hay algo diferente en su mirada, como si no fuese la persona que esperaba ver.

- ¿Ocurre algo Olivia? Te has puesto muy seria

- No…nada. He recordado algo

- No me digas que tenemos que salir corriendo en busca de Broyles – responde Lincoln desilusionado

- No…es otra cosa, no tiene importancia

- Estupendo…así que podemos cenar tranquilamente ¿vamos? – dice mientras se levanta y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Olivia se acerca al joven y le besa

- Me apetece otro tipo de cena – responde mientras le besa, se separa de él y le hace un gesto para que le siga hacia el dormitorio. Lincoln sonríe, se apresura a apagar las velas de la mesa y lo más rápido que puede va tras ella  
>Al día siguiente, Olivia se despierta abrazada a Lincoln, acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, despacio, le gusta mirarle mientras duerme, contemplar su serenidad de la que se contagia y se siente más tranquila.<p>

De repente a su memoria acude la imagen de otro hombre, se trata de algo fugaz, pero que le inquieta sobremanera. No se trataba de John Scott, ni de nadie que conociera. Intenta recordar el rostro del desconocido, pero no logra verlo con claridad. Lincoln se despierta entonces, al ver a Olivia, sonríe abiertamente.

- Buenos días cariño… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta él

- De maravilla – responde ella besándole, intentando olvidar esa extraña imagen que aún la tiene alterada – lo de anoche fue increíble

- Tú sí que eres increíble – responde el joven abrazándola – Te quiero

- Lincoln yo… - comienza a decir pero el despertador la interrumpe

- Hora de ir a trabajar – asegura él apagando la alarma, se incorpora y se pone las gafas – nos espera un día complicado… iré preparando el desayuno – termina diciendo dándole un último beso a Olivia, que se queda en la cama mirando como el joven se va, piensa en cómo se siente, quizás Lincoln sea el hombre definitivo, con el que pueda compartir el resto de su vida, pero algo le dice que no es así.

No entiende por qué su corazón y su cabeza se contradicen, él le hace sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, la cuida, su amor es sincero. Se pregunta entonces que es lo que está mal, puede que sea ella, que sea demasiado exigente, pero hay otra cosa, que no puede llegar a descifrar, que no puede entender, que escapa a su compresión, así que decide tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad, no se precipitará, sabe que Lincoln lo entenderá. Desde que se conocen nunca la ha presionado, la ha tratado con cariño y amabilidad, por eso le gusta estar con él, se siente bien a su lado.

Mientras se viste, intenta recordar el momento en que se conocieron, como se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y para su asombro no lo consigue, es como si nunca hubiera pasado, piensa de nuevo en el agujero de gusano, quizás sea por su causa y comienza a preocuparse. Siente como si hubiese perdido gran parte de su vida desde que aquel extraño fenómeno surgió bajo la Estatua de la Libertad, pero lo más curioso es que tiene la sensación de que ese no es su lugar, como si todo hubiera surgido de la nada y ella se encontrase en medio de otro universo.


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVA REALIDAD

3

En el edificio federal, el equipo se reúne antes de dirigirse a la Estatua de la Libertad

- Agente Lee, supongo que la agente Dunham ya le ha informado sobre el caso que nos ocupa

- Si señor – responde Lincoln con gesto serio. Olivia intenta evitar mirarle, teme que en algún momento le dirija alguna mirada cariñosa delante su jefe y éste descubra su relación, y respira tranquila cuando ve que no lo hace, Lincoln sabe cuáles son sus límites.

- Sabrá entonces que tenemos que actuar con mucha cautela, nade debe saber a lo que nos enfrentamos o seguramente provocaremos el caos

- Bueno – interviene Walter- no creo que sea para tanto

- ¿No lo cree así? Piense que por un momento todo se descubra, que la población sepa que hay otros universos con los que no tenemos muy buenas relaciones, que nos culpan de que su mundo esté a punto de extinguirse – responde Broyles

- sí, tiene razón, lo siento – se disculpa Walter – no se en que estaba pensando

– No importa…por cierto ¿ha conseguido algún avance? – pregunta Broyles conciliador

- No sé cómo voy a encontrar la solución a la destrucción del universo si en todo este tiempo ni ellos la han encontrado

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo – insiste Broyles

- Quizás colaborando con ellos podamos resolver algo – Sugiere Olivia – debemos intentarlo

- Lo sé, lo sé… - responde Walter nervioso – e intento pensar en algo, pero estoy bloqueado

- Tranquilo doctor Bishop – interviene Lincoln con voz suave – estamos seguros que entre usted y su alternativo hallaran la forma de resolverlo. Quizás haya algo en los archivos de William Bell

- Es una buena idea joven – asegura Walter entusiasmado – Belly desapareció misteriosamente, pero antes dejó en Massive Dynamic gran cantidad de información sobre sus experimentos. Podría enviar a Astrid para que busque algo que pueda ayudarnos

- Llamaré a Nina Sharp para que vaya preparándolo todo. Agente Lee, acompañará a la agente Farnsworth

- Señor, preferiría ir a la estatua de la Libertad para servir de apoyo a la agente Dunham

- Negativo agente Lee, sólo un grupo limitado acudirá a la reunión con el otro lado, no queremos que desconfíen más aún de nosotros. Sólo el doctor Bishop, Brandon Fayette, el científico con más experiencia de Massive Dynamic y como soporte de seguridad la agente Dunham, que procurará que no ocurra nada

- supongo entonces que habrá un dispositivo fuera vigilando el proceso – inquiere Lincoln de nuevo

- Efectivamente, habrá un operativo esperando, pero no queremos dar la impresión de desconfiar de ellos. No seremos nosotros quienes rompan esta reunión – asegura Broyles - ¿está de acuerdo doctor Bishop?

- supongo que podré hacerlo, pero nuestro primer encuentro no me dio muy buena espina

- Estábamos algo tensos – responde Olivia – pero es normal, ahora eso debe cambiar. Tengo la impresión que de este acercamiento no sólo depende el destino del universo

- Que ya es bastante – asegura Walter – pero no se equivoca agente Dunham, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pienso que, aparte de ese grave problema, hay algo más que necesita de nuestra ayuda, y que es muy importante

- Entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Colaboren en todo lo posible. Mucha suerte – asegura Broyles despidiéndoles

Olivia se dirige entonces a su despacho, seguida por Lincoln, que cierra la puerta tras él

- No me gusta nada…que te arriesgues de esa forma – dice el agente preocupado

- tranquilo, podré manejar la situación

- Ya sé que eres única para resolver cualquier problema, pero no conocemos a esa gente, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, y además, tengo entendido que ni las radios ni los móviles tiene cobertura en ese lugar ¿y si os tienden una emboscada?

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, supongo que ellos pensarán lo mismo que nosotros, – asegura Olivia mientras guarda unos informes

- Eres muy importante para mí Olivia, no me gustaría perderte… Te quiero – declara Lincoln. Ella le mira y baja la mira tímidamente

- "Yo también te quiero" – piensa Olivia, y está a punto de decirlo, pero algo se lo impide, y no es su incapacidad para exponer sus sentimientos, tiene la extraña sensación que esas mismas palabras ya las dijo hace poco, intenta recordar cuando fue, pero es como si algo intentase reprimir que ese pensamiento pudiera surgir, como si tuviera una espesa niebla en su cerebro que obstaculizase llegar hasta lo que quiere saber

- ¿Estás bien Olivia? – pregunta Lincoln al ver como ella se queda en silencio

- Si…si, es que a veces siento como si me olvidase de algo, y no consigo recordar que es

- cosa curiosa en ti que posees una excelente memoria fotográfica… quizás el accidente sí que afectó a alguna parte de tu cerebro. Tendrías que ir al médico ¿quieres que te pida una cita? Yo podría acompañarte

- No, gracias… ahora tenemos mucho trabajo – responde

- Supongo que podrías sacar un rato para ti…

- De verdad, Linc, no creo que sea urgente… ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que mucho que hacer

- Cómo quieras, pero no voy a olvidarlo


	4. Chapter 4

NUEVA REALIDAD

4

En la Estatua de la Libertad, Broyles se reúne una última vez con Walter, Olivia y Brandon antes de entrar a la sala donde se producirá el encuentro con sus alternativos

- No creo que surja ningún problema, pero por si acaso, saben que estaremos aquí fuera atentos a cualquier novedad…les deseo mucha suerte

- Gracias señor – responde Olivia que con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se dirige hacia el punto de reunión seguida por un tembloroso Walter. Dentro ya se encuentran sus alternativos que les miran en silencio. Olivia decide adelantarse para romper el hielo, lo que provoca que Altivia salga a su encuentro en tono desafiante

- tranquila, sólo quiero hablar… ofrecerles nuestra total colaboración, nada más – asegura Olivia mientras mostrando sus manos vacías

- Será mejor que os quedéis en vuestro lado – responde Altivia desconfiada

- Se supone que tenemos que trabajar juntos para resolver el problema que nos concierne – asegura Olivia intentando ser conciliadora

- Espero que eso sea cierto, de todas formas, estaremos atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que hagáis – afirma Altivia esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

- Gracias Agente Dunham – interrumpe Walternativo - no creo que tengamos problemas, puede retirarse

- Si señor Secretario, estaré cerca por si me necesita – responde Altivia para irse seguidamente al lado de AltBrandon.

- Bien, supongo que ya que ocasionó el problema de degradación de nuestro universo tendrá alguna forma de arreglarlo – Asegura Walternativo dirigiéndose a Walter

- Aún no sé cómo podría hacerlo… aunque estoy pendiente de unos informes de mi antiguo socio William Bell, él tenía muchos más conocimientos que yo

- ¿Bell? ¿Cree que ese inepto podría ayudar en algo? – pregunta irónico Walternativo

- ¿Le conoce? – pregunta Walter aturdido

- ¡Y cómo no! Estuvo engañándonos durante años ¿Dónde está ese indeseable?

- No lo sabemos… desapareció, pero no era mala persona, siempre fue un gran amigo

- Será mejor que dejemos aparte todos los problemas que no se corresponde con lo que nos atañe – Interrumpe Olivia

- Todo está relacionado – responde Walternativo mirando con furia a Olivia – un suceso tras otro forman la cadena de eventos que han perjudicado a mi universo. Creyeron que no pasaría nada, que estarían a salvo en su propia burbuja y lo hicieron, realizaron sus atrevidos experimentos sin pensar en el resultado, en el daño que iban a causar a su alrededor

- Espero que me crea cuando le digo que lo sentimos, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de intentar solucionar nuestro error – afirma Olivia

- Y usted que sabe de nada de esto, simplemente es la niñera del hombre causante de la extinción del universo – responde agriamente Walternativo

- Con ataques así no haremos nada – interviene por fin Walter – sugiero que cada uno exponga su teorías y las discutamos

- si es que tiene alguna – alega Walternativo - y usted – dice dirigiéndose a Olivia – haga el favor de no entrometerse más o me veré obligado a tomar medidas

- No se preocupe agente Dunham, estaré bien – asegura Walter mirando a Olivia, que frunce los labios y asiente, se va al lado de Brandon, como ha hecho su alternativa.

- ¿todo bien? – Pregunta en un susurro el joven científico - ¿vamos a tener problemas?

- no te preocupes, no pasará nada

- Eso espero, no me gustaría estar por aquí si esa gente se enfada, a saber que pueden llegar a hacer

- Para evitarlo lo mejor es empezar a trabajar…

- Si… eso es una buena idea… quizás si tomo algunas lecturas de radiación… – asegura Brandon dejando sola a Olivia que examina el lugar buscando analizándolo, memorizando cada rincón, situando cada objeto para evitar posibles trampas.

En su recorrido se topa con la figura de su alternativa, se sorprende que parezca tan relajada, en absoluto parece tensa, es como si no tuviese miedo alguno. Seguramente lo ha tenido más fácil que ella misma, su forma de actuar, como se mueve, su ropa, incluso su pelo, todo le indica que ha sido así, y en su interior siente algo parecido a la envidia, admira su arrogancia, su descaro.

De pronto Altivia se da cuenta de que la está observando, la mira y levanta una ceja a modo de interrogación, logrando que Olivia desvié la mirada. No sabe por qué, pero se siente como si estuviera en inferioridad de condiciones, aunque en el caso de que se produjera un enfrentamiento emplearía todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra ella de igual a igual.

Aunque intentará evitarlo por todos los medios, no será ella quien inicie una guerra entre universos. Tendrá que superar esa sensación, y mirar cara a cara a su alternativa, hacerle saber que también tiene el poder, no puede dejarse intimidar por ella, a pesar de esa idea que sigue teniendo de que esa mujer le ha hecho un gran daño y no puede entender cómo ha podido pasar si nunca antes se habían encontrado.

Lo mismo le ocurre con Walternativo y el otro Brandon, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se encuentran, también siente cierta aprensión por ellos. Cuando notó sus miradas sobre ella, fue como si la estuvieran estudiando, pensó que quizás ellos conocían su habilidad para ver el Otro Lado, tendría que extremar más aún la vigilancia, no se fiaba de ellos. Estar en aquel lugar no iba a ser fácil, para nada


	5. Chapter 5

NUEVA REALIDAD

5

Tras haber pasado la mayor parte del día en la Estatua de la Libertad, sin haber conseguido resultado alguno, Olivia vuelve a su apartamento. Necesita relajarse y dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido ese día. Se sirve un Whisky, lo necesita de verdad. Mientras está tomándose el primer trago tiene la sensación como si alguien hubiera llamado a la puerta, se acerca y a través de la mirilla ve un hombre desconocido, esperando, y en contra de lo que sería su forma de proceder, abre la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntar quién es.

Se encuentra con el visitante, que le sonríe abiertamente, como si se encontrase con alguien a quien no ha visto hace mucho. Olivia, enseguida se siente atraída por sus ojos azules y se sorprende a sí misma pensando en que le gustaría que la estrechase entre sus brazos, sentir un beso suyo, pero se reprime, eso no es algo normal, ella no es así, nunca ha sido tan impulsiva y comienza a sentirse confusa

- Buenas tardes – dice al fin el hombre y Olivia se estremece, su voz, le resulta tan familiar que se ha impresionado. Piensa que tiene que sobreponerse

- ¿Quería algo? – pregunta ella aún desconcertada

- Bueno… - el hombre parece dudar, a Olivia le parece que él también se siente turbado – soy su nuevo vecino  
>- Oh… bien…encantada… ¿necesita algo?<p>

- No…gracias…sólo me estaba presentando… mi nombre es Peter – dice extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. Olivia vacila durante un segundo, pero enseguida responde estrechándosela

- ¿Peter? ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunta ella, ese nombre le resulta muy cercano, demasiado

- No, me parece que no… soy nuevo en la ciudad – responde Peter, Olivia tiene la ligera sensación como si quisiera ocultar algo, pero curiosamente, sigue sin desconfiar de él

- la verdad es que tengo esa impresión… ¿Cómo se apellida?

- Abbot – asegura tras un ligero titubeo, como si se lo estuviese pensando – pero insisto, estoy seguro que no nos hemos visto antes, no podría olvidar a una mujer tan bella como usted – responde Peter provocando que Olivia sonría mientras baja la mirada ligeramente avergonzada

- Así que viene a vivir aquí…es un buen sitio… tranquilo – asegura Olivia a la vez que piensa que si su nuevo y atractivo vecino conociese su trabajo y todo lo que ha pasado allí no lo consideraría tan tranquilo

- Si, supongo que me gustará… tengo que irme – dice Peter, como si de repente tuviese mucha prisa – espero que nos veamos más a menudo

- Mi trabajo es muy absorbente...pero si…aunque…un momento ¿no quiere tomar una copa? – pregunta Olivia arrepintiéndose al instante ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

- No gracias Olivia… de verdad, debo irme ya – responde el joven apurado. La agente se queda un segundo parada, no quiere que se vaya. Va a decir algo, pero es interrumpida por Walter, que llega en ese momento

- ¡Olivia! ¡Estás aquí! Menos mal, espero no molestar… ¿Quién es este joven? – pregunta el científico mirando confuso a Peter

- Es Peter Abbot, mi nuevo vecino…

- curioso…Abbot…los dos tenemos apellidos con cargos eclesiásticos…Obispo y Abad en inglés – afirma Walter reflexivo

- si… una interesante coincidencia…me tengo que ir…hasta pronto Olivia…

- Espero verle pronto por aquí – se despide ella

- Yo también… y estoy seguro de que será así… Walter- dice Peter antes de marcharse, el científico asiente nervioso. Olivia mira cómo se va, le parece curioso cómo se siente cuando su nuevo vecino la mira, es como si fuese un viejo amigo, a quien amó alguna vez, aunque, piensa que eso no puede ser posible, ella sería incapaz de olvidar a alguien así

- Olivia – la llama Walter interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿Está bien?

- Si… si – titubea ella - ¿Qué es eso tan importante doctor Bishop? ¿ha encontrado algo?

- Bueno…no, quiero decir si, aunque si se refiere a lo de la Estatua de la libertad sólo soluciones temporales, nada definitivo. He venido porque he visto algo

- No le entiendo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es algo como una gran máquina, la he visto, mejor dicho la he recordado… aún no estoy seguro pero pienso que puede tener relación con lo que nos ocurre

- ¿Ha tomado algo doctor Bishop?

- Un poco de LSD nada más… por eso lo sé

- ¿No sería una alucinación?

- No… no – responde nervioso el científico – el LSD puede abrir mi mente a lo imposible y aparte de recordar esa máquina, he podido ver todas esas cosas delante de mi…

- No entiendo doctor ¿qué es lo que ha visto?

- Estaba en Harvard, y estaban allí, planos, fotografías, piezas… todo delante de mí… creo que he logrado ver una realidad paralela… como usted Olivia… tiene que venir conmigo al laboratorio y ver lo que yo he visto

- Mire doctor Bishop, tiene que comprender que se encontraba bajo los efectos de una droga

- Pero yo sé que lo que he visto

- doctor Bishop tiene que centrarse, no podemos perder tiempo, tiene que comprender que arriesgamos mucho


	6. Chapter 6

NUEVA REALIDAD

6

- Ese joven con el que estaba hablando…

- si… mi vecino Peter

- En realidad no estaba aquí…- afirma Walter de forma tajante

- No sabe lo que dice…usted mismo ha hablado con él

- Ya, ya... Pero como ya le he dicho antes, debido al LSD veía cosas que no antes no estaban… pues con ese joven pasaba algo parecido

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabe que no pertenecía a esta realidad?

- Cuando he llegado, los efectos del LSD se me estaban pasando y veía a ese joven ¡borroso!

- Doctor Bishop, creo que lo que le está pasando es que ha tenido un mal viaje

- No,no,no… tiene que creerme - insiste Walter

- tranquilícese Walter ¿quiere un café? Quizás así…

- No necesito tomar nada… estoy bien, gracias

- ¿quiere que le lleve a casa? – Pregunta Olivia intentando calmar al científico

- No – responde Walter enfadado – tengo un taxi esperando abajo

- ¿Y Astrid? ¿No tendría que estar con usted?

- Soy lo suficientemente capaz como para valerme por mi mismo – vuelve a decir Walter molesto – Me voy, si… pero piense sobre lo que le he dicho

- No se preocupe, lo haré… nos vemos mañana doctor Bishop – se despide Olivia mientras el científico se va refunfuñando. Entra en su apartamento y piensa en lo ocurrido. Lo cierto es que ha ido bastante extraño, repentinamente se da cuenta de algo, su vecino la ha llamado por su nombre y ella no se lo había dicho.

Se tranquiliza al pensar que quizás lo ha leído en el buzón, si será eso, Pero no la sensación que le dejó cuando le escuchó pronunciarlo no le abandona. Decide investigarlo en la base de datos del FBI, enciende el ordenador y busca el nombre de Peter Abbot, descubre que no hay nada sobre él, ni carnet de conducir, ni número de la seguridad social, nada. Como si no existiese.

Piensa que quizás se haya cambiado el nombre, y de esa forma sería imposible descubrir cualquier pista. Recuerda lo que ha dicho Walter sobre la coincidencia de apellidos, sabe que no puede ser, el doctor Bishop no tiene hijos, no está en su ficha, pero por probar no pierde nada, teclea en el buscador Peter Bishop y curiosamente sale una entrada. Walter sí que ha tenido un hijo, pero murió a los 8 años, por tanto no tiene nada que ver, aunque su instinto le dice que siga investigando, pero sabe que no tiene tiempo, está el problema de la Estatua de la Libertad con los dos universos enfrentados, si fuese otro momento quizás sí que podría dedicarle algún rato a averiguar la verdadera identidad de Peter, puede que cuando vaya al edificio federal pida que le hagan un retrato robot.

Intenta recordar entonces los rasgos de su vecino y se sorprende pues no puede, no consigue distinguirlos. En su mente sólo llega a vislumbrar una mancha borrosa, un perfil indefinido. Se siente confundida, se pregunta si es otra consecuencia del agujero de gusano, o quizás Walter tenga razón, que se trate de alguien de una realidad paralela.

Eso ya le ocurrió en otra ocasión, cuando descubrió su habilidad en el caso de las gemelas piroquinéticas y pudo hablar con el Charlie del Otro Lado donde le dio la pista para resolver el caso, pero no comprende por qué no puede visualizar el rostro de Peter, si aún recuerda lo que vio en aquella ocasión. Quizás sí que esté relacionado con la pérdida de recuerdos, de ciertos momentos de su vida, y no le gusta.

Se promete que intentará hacer todo lo posible para que el doctor Bishop se centre en el objetivo. Necesita recuperar su vida, porque ahora, a pesar de su hermana, de su trabajo, y sobre todo de Lincoln, y vuelve a sentirse como si se encontrase fuera de lugar. En ese momento llega Lincoln, parece cansado, pero eso no impide que sonría cuando ve a Olivia, se acerca a ella y la besa

- ¿Cómo estás cariño? – pregunta él y ella siente como si lo olvidase todo, como si esa sensación de irrealidad no existiese. Olvida a su nuevo vecino, todo lo que ha experimentado cuando se encontró con él, sus palabras, lo que habló con Walter sobre él

- Cansada…ha sido un día muy largo – responde Olivia – y vosotros ¿habéis encontrado algo?

- Sólo muchos informes, todos muy extraños… el doctor Bishop va a tener un trabajo extra

- Por cierto… ha estado aquí… - asegura pensativa

- ¿Y qué es lo que quería?

- Una de sus teorías…pero no recuerdo qué…

- ¡Vaya! Te ha vuelto a pasar…esto ya es preocupante

- lo se…quizás si le pregunto al doctor Bishop…Sí, lo haré mañana, quizás él recuerde lo que hemos hablado.

- ¿Y te fías de él? ¿Después de utilizarte cuando eras pequeña en aquellos experimentos?

- No tengo más remedio… pero dejemos esto ahora…

- ¿Sabes? Te he echado mucho de menos hoy – asegura Lincoln mientras la abraza, Olivia sonríe y se refugia en su pecho, y de nuevo vuelve a ella esa sensación de engaño, de que esos brazos no son los que otras veces han rodeado su cuerpo, el olor de su colonia es diferente, incluso el pecho sobre el que apoya su cabeza es diferente y se pregunta una y otra vez que es lo que está pasando. Piensa en Walter, quizás él pueda ayudarla, tiene que hacerlo


	7. Chapter 7

NUEVA REALIDAD

7  
>Al día siguiente Lincoln y Olivia se dirigen a Harvard para encontrarse con Walter, tiene que preparar la reunión de la Estatua de la Libertad del día siguiente, y ella quiere hablar con el científico sobre lo que le está pasando últimamente, esa sensación de no estar en el lugar correcto, y además están esos sueños tan extraños, podría considerarlos pesadillas, pero no llegan a eso, eran tan agradables como desconcertantes.<p>

No le hubiera importado haber dormido un poco más y seguir inmersa en aquel país de las maravillas del que apenas recordaba nada más que la sensación de bienestar, de encontrarse en el lugar adecuado junto a la persona que quería estar y estaba segura que no era Lincoln.

Se trataba de alguien diferente, de eso estaba segura, aunque no podía visualizar su rostro, pero sí que sentía su presencia, lo cómoda que se encontraba a su lado, llegó incluso a sentir sus caricias, sus besos. Recordaba sus palabras pero no su voz, y lo lamentaba profundamente, le gustaba escuchar como hablaba, quería retener todos aquellos detalles, no olvidarlos jamás, necesitaba eliminar aquella barrera que le impedía llegar a descubrir la verdad de lo que le ocurría.

Ya había intentado hacerlo, concentrándose en ese pensamiento que siempre se le escapaba y que se alejaba de ella cada vez más, y se siente impotente, como si hubiera fracasado en algo importante. Y cuando pasaba, la imagen del doctor Bishop acudía a su mente, seguramente él podría ayudarla. Ya lo había hecho cuando utilizó el tanque para salvar a John Scott y aunque no le gustaban mucho sus métodos decidió contarle lo que le estaba pasando, pero procuraría hacerlo cuando Lincoln no estuviese presente, no quería que se enterase de que esa creencia que tenía de que aquella no era su vida, y que soñaba con otro hombre que no conocía pero que deseaba con toda su alma.

Tenía la impresión de que su relación con Lincoln no era real, y le hubiera gustado que no fuese así, porque a su lado se sentía amada, le gustaba como cuidaba de ella, como se preocupaba por su bienestar. Quizás debería terminar con esa relación, hablar con Lincoln, y que cada uno tomase caminos separados, pero sigue dudando de sí misma, de que todo es que siente sea como consecuencia del agujero de gusano y que cuando desaparezca vuelva todo a la normalidad y ella olvide todas esas sensaciones que la están torturando.

Decide que dejará esa conversación para cuando termine la misión y se haya resuelto el problema de la Estatua de la Libertad, puede que entonces ella sepa cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos, de todas formas no dejará de buscar la verdad sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

En Harvard se encuentran a Walter deambulando por el laboratorio con unas gafas de visión nocturna mientras Astrid le guía para evitar un posible choque

- Qué está haciendo – pregunta Olivia desconcertada

- Dice que así puede ver objetos de otra dimensión – asegura la joven con resignación

- No lo digo, lo afirmo – replica Walter quitándose las gafas – con una pequeña manipulación puedo ver la energía residual de esos objetos

- ¿Y la luz no le hace daño? – pregunta Lincoln divertido

- He modificado el visor con unas lentes especiales que protegen del deslumbramiento, lo cierto es que lo único que veo es una luz blanca, y cuando aparece algo que no pertenece a nuestra realidad se distingue un brillo especial.

- ¿ha tomado algo para utilizarlo?

- bueno… una pequeña dosis de LSD, era necesario

- Ya – responde Olivia escéptica

- ¿y que ha logrado ver doctor Bishop? – pregunta Lincoln

- Bueno… sólo puedo distinguir su silueta, tengo que perfeccionar el visor, pero lo que está claro es que son objetos que no tenemos en el laboratorio

- ¿Y hay muchos? – pregunta de nuevo Lincoln, Olivia sabe que le gusta seguirle el juego al científico y aunque ya le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que no lo haga, el joven considera que Walter necesita sentirse escuchado

- Pues no… pero si los suficientes como para ver una realidad paralela… como ya se lo comenté ayer a la agente Dunham, lo mismo ocurría con su nuevo vecino

¿Quién? – pregunta Olivia extrañada

- ¿Nuevo vecino? No… no hay nadie nuevo en el edificio – asegura Lincoln – y me hubiese enterado… por cuestiones de seguridad hay que controlar a la gente que vive en el mismo edificio de un federal

- Lo sabía…así queda demostrada mi teoría del LSD

- Claro – responde Lincoln – sobre todo si hay un alucinógeno de por medio… bien, tengo que ir al FBI para informar a Broyles sobre los últimos avances… ¿comemos juntos agente Dunham?

- de acuerdo agente Lee – responde Olivia

- Agente Farnsworth, volveré sobre el mediodía para dirigirnos a Massive Dynamic y continuar con la búsqueda… doctor Bishop espero que lo que encontramos ayer sea de su satisfacción

- Hasta ahora, de lo que he visto, no me sirve nada, pero no se preocupe daré a Astrid unas directrices para que su búsqueda no sea en vano

- Gracias… entonces me voy – asegura Lincoln para marcharse inmediatamente

- Doctor Bishop ¿recuerda lo que hablamos ayer? – pregunta Olivia cuando comprueba que Lincoln ya se ha ido

- Pues claro… ¿usted no?

- Vagamente… y lo cierto es que me sorprende que sea así

- Eso es muy curioso… hablamos sobre que comencé a ver objetos inexistentes en el laboratorio… planos de una gran máquina…

- Y ese hombre del que hablaba…

- Si… ese joven ¿cómo se llamaba? Un cargo de la iglesia… no lo recuerdo bien… le comenté que no era de este mundo.

- ¿y por qué no me acuerdo de eso Walter? ¿Por qué tengo también esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar?


	8. Chapter 8

NUEVA REALIDAD

8

- Cómo si no perteneciese a esta realidad – afirma el científico pensativo

- Si, eso es

- Curioso que se sienta así, puede que al ser su cerebro más sensible, registre esas sensaciones

- ¿Será a causa del agujero de gusano? – pregunta Olivia

- No lo creo, simplemente comunica dos mundos, en todo caso su radio de acción se limitaría a la Estatua de la Libertad

- ¿entonces qué está pasando Walter? – Vuelve a preguntar Olivia - ¿puede ser que se estén mezclando los dos mundos?

- Podría ser, pero creo que todas esas cosas que están ahí, pero que no vemos, no pertenecen a nuestros alternativos, sino que se trata de otra realidad ¿Qué cómo ha llegado hasta nosotros? No lo sé, puede que algo haya modificado nuestra existencia, o quizás somos viajeros del tiempo y hemos perdido la memoria

- Doctor Bishop, por favor, será mejor que nos centremos

- sí, quizás me esté llevando por una imaginación excesiva, seguramente será por efecto del LSD

- ¿Y cómo podría saber si es real?

- Quizás utilizando el tanque pueda ponerse en contacto con esa nueva realidad

- Eso implicaría tomar drogas y no quiero hacerlo

- No… no quiero que tome nada… ya sobrepasó la dosis recomendada cuando lo utilizó por lo de John Scott. Esta vez simplemente entraría y se relajaría. Pienso que le sentará hasta bien

- ¿y que conseguiría con eso?

- Que vea las cosas de otra forma, abrir su tercer ojo para así aumentar su percepción, librándola de todo negativismo, quedará totalmente limpia, por supuesto me refiero a su karma, no a su piel, ya sé que usted…

- Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con esa realidad paralela?

- Con la relajación podrá interactuar con su sexto chakra, en definitiva abrir su tercer ojo para así aumentar su percepción, así verá todo lo que yo he podido ver, no será necesario llevarla a un estado emocional extremo. ¿Qué me dice?

- Está bien… ¿cuándo podremos hacerlo?

- Ahora mismo si lo desea… no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio, por tanto podemos aprovechar este tiempo… ¡Astro!, necesitamos sal…ya sabes cuanta cantidad

- Llamaré al almacén… tendré que ir a cargarlos yo… como lo estoy viendo – se lamenta la joven mientras se dirige hacia el despacho.

Y de nuevo Olivia vestida sólo con su ropa interior, cubriéndose con una bata mientras observa como Astrid termina de vaciar el último saco de sal en el agua del tanque

- Lo único que tiene que hacer es olvidarse de todo, relajarse, si mi suposición es correcta abrirá su mente, podrá ver esa nueva dimensión. ¿Quiere que le suministre algún sedante para ayudarle?

- No, no creo que haga falta… ¿qué me pasará doctor Bishop?

- Disminuirá la segregación de adrenalina, bajará su ritmo cardiaco así como la presión arterial

- ¿todo eso no será perjudicial?

- En absoluto, desaparecerá toda tensión, le sentará de maravilla, es una práctica muy común, no tiene por qué tener aprensión alguna. Aunque tengo que avisarle de que si tiene algún traumatismo reciente acusará el dolor de forma aguda durante un breve momento, pero no se preocupe, pasará enseguida

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar ahí?

- Lo normal es permanecer una hora…aunque usted podrá estar algo más…tranquila, ya la avisaré cuando considere que haya terminado… y no se inquiete, no me olvidaré de usted – asegura Walter con una sonrisa, Olivia le mira perpleja, duda de su palabra, pero no tiene más remedio que confiar en él, así que entra en el tanque, se tumba sobre la densa agua, gracias a la sal, tanto que no llega a hundirse.

Cierra los ojos, aunque no tiene mucha esperanza en que pase nada, piensa que sin las drogas que en otras ocasiones le ha suministrado el doctor Bishop no va a poder conseguir ver nada. De pronto siente un profundo pinchazo en el hombro, el dolor es insoportable.

Está a punto de salir de allí, pero se detiene, Walter ya le dijo que eso pasaría, tiene que resistir, a pesar de todos esos golpes que se revelan y que ya no recordaba. Respira tranquila cuando el dolor cesa, tan rápido como aparecieron y siente como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Comienza a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar ahí dentro, si el objetivo está cumplido. No, Walter dijo que él la avisaría, lo mejor es que le haga caso y se relaje.

- "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" – dice una voz de repente sobresaltando a Olivia, que abre los ojos intentando descubrir algo, pero apenas ve nada debido a la oscuridad que la rodea.

- "He visto como bebes ¿Quieres una copa o cinco?" – vuelve a repetir esa voz, ahora sabe que proviene de su cabeza, se supone entonces que son recuerdos, y se pregunta quien habla

- "Feliz cumpleaños Olivia" "Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera tou" "Walter sabrá donde has estado" "He visto nuestra vida juntos" – No dejaba de escuchar aquellas frases mezclándose en su cabeza, quería saber quién las pronunciaba, pero le era imposible visualizarlo, estaba segura que era la misma voz de sus sueños.

De pronto todo volvió a quedar en silencio, sintió que había perdido una gran oportunidad para resolver ese extraño misterio, quizás si seguía un rato más allí volvería la voz, puede que tuviera suerte y podría ver el rostro de su propietario. Procuraría concentrarse pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.  
>-<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

NUEVA REALIDAD

9

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando nota como si flotase, tiene la sensación como si abandonase su cuerpo, asombrada, se da cuenta que es así, quizás esté dormida, pero no lo cree, es demasiado real para ser eso. Se ve a sí misma aún tumbada en el tanque.

No tiene miedo, al contrario, se siente libre, como nunca lo había sido antes. Sin saber cómo se encuentra en el laboratorio, puede deslizarse sin ningún problema, no hay nada que se interponga en su camino. Se acerca a Walter que está enfrascado en la lectura de un informe, pasa su mano por delante de sus ojos, y asombrada ve como el científico no se da cuenta de nada.

Mira a su alrededor, como Walter decía, todo está lleno de objetos nuevos. Hay un tablero con fotos y dibujos de algo que parece una Máquina, y uno en especial tiene la figura de un hombre utilizando ese extraño dispositivo, con una representación de una cadena de ADN, se pregunta qué es lo que significará y en otro su rostro en primer plano, se pregunta quién podrá ser y si todo ese pertenece a una realidad paralela.

De pronto, siente como si tiraran de ella, se aleja del laboratorio, no sabe lo que está pasando, ve pasar todo a una gran velocidad, ignora hacía donde va hasta que ve la Estatua de La Libertad acercándose rápidamente hacía ella. Traspasa los muros fácilmente, está segura que se dirige a la sala del punto de encuentro, y efectivamente al llegar allí se detiene.

No hay nadie en el lugar excepto dos soldados que hacen guardia protegiendo cada uno su lado correspondiente. Pero lo que llama más la atención de Olivia es la gran Máquina que preside la sala, es la misma que la del dibujo del tablón del laboratorio, y como allí, un hombre subido al dispositivo. Se acerca a él, parece como si estuviese dormido. Acaricia su rostro, aunque no puede sentir su piel, observa sus rasgos, aparenta serenidad a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación, y cada vez está más segura de que le conoce, que se trata del hombre con el que ha estado soñando y ahora recuerda de nuevo a Peter Abbot, el que se presentó como su vecino, y se trata de la misma persona, se cuestiona cómo pudo hacer para presentarse en su apartamento si estaba aquí.

Le gustaría despertarle, preguntarle, averiguar la verdad sobre lo que está ocurriendo, pero sabe que en su situación le es imposible. Y mientras está pensando en cómo podría hacer para comunicarse con él, de nuevo algo le empuja lejos de allí, le devuelve a Harvard, al laboratorio, al tanque, a su cuerpo. Abre los ojos desorientada, Walter la está llamando.

- Ya es hora…creí que nunca volvería a despertar, pensé que tendría que llamar a una ambulancia ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Olivia tarda unos segundos en procesar todas aquellas palabras. Aún siente como si se encontrase en una nube, increíblemente relajada, nunca se ha sentido así, es como si fuese otra persona, y desearía que esa sensación perdurara para siempre

- Olivia – repite el científico – míreme, ¿Está conmigo?

- si…si, lo siento

- Como suponía se ha liberado de todas sus cargas negativas

- ¿para siempre?

- Nada es para siempre, sólo temporalmente… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Puede ver algo fuera de lo común?

- si… allí hay un panel con planos y fotografías – dice señalando hacia la derecha – como usted decía de una gran máquina, y también el dibujo de un hombre, le salen como rayos de los ojos, como si fuera parte de esa máquina… y he estado en algún sitio

- Si… eso suele pasar con el aislamiento sensorial, la mente se evade

- No… no, salí de mi cuerpo, creo que estuve en la sala del encuentro en la Estatua de la Libertad

- ¡Un viaje astral! – Exclama Walter entusiasmado – eso sí que es fantástico ¿Y que recuerda?

- Vi la Máquina y al hombre del dibujo unido a ella… y era mi vecino, ese que usted decía que no pertenecía a nuestra realidad ¿Quién cree que puede ser?

- Increíble – murmura Walter – quizás todo lo que está pasando sea a causa de eso, que desde otra dimensión haya modificado la nuestra

- ¿Pueden haberlo hecho los del Otro Lado? Que hayan preparado alguna especie de trampa

- No, no lo creo, ellos están tan perplejos como nosotros con lo que está pasando. Esto lo ha provocado alguien ajeno a nosotros, un tercero, quizás se trate de un universo más evolucionado que el nuestro

- Por lo que he podido ver se trataba de una máquina muy avanzada… si puede crear nuevas realidades, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho

- A no ser que consigamos traerla a nuestro plano existencial

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

- No lo sé… quizás cuando resolvamos nuestro conflicto con Walternativo, podamos hacerlo.

- ¿están experimentando con nosotros entonces? ¿Qué nos hayan manipulado? ¿Puede que estén jugando con nosotros?

- También tenemos que pensar que quizás se trata por un bien mayor… por ejemplo, ha conseguido que nos reunamos con nuestros alternativos y así buscar juntos una solución para conseguir evitar la destrucción del universo. A mí me parece un buen motivo

- Pero haciendo que vivamos una mentira

- O no, esta es nuestra realidad ahora, no sería un engaño propiamente dicho

- Para mí sí, no puedo iniciar ningún proyecto en mi vida sabiendo que lo que me pasa no es real

- Es lo que tenemos ahora, a lo que debemos adaptarnos – responde Walter intentando convencer a Olivia

- ¿Y cómo han conseguido modificar nuestra realidad?  
>...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

NUEVA REALIDAD

10

- Quizás eliminando ciertos elementos perturbadores. Al hacer desaparecer cualquier cosa, se produce un efecto

dominó, que provoca un cambio total en lo que le rodea.

- ¿Entonces toda nuestra vida ha cambiado?

- No, pienso que sólo lo relacionado con aquello que se consideraba que estorbaba para el bien común, pudiera ser un elemento en concreto, persona o cosa, no lo sé, y todo lo relacionado con eso, se ha visto también afectado

- ¿También ha podido crear nuevas relaciones? Que tengamos nuevas personas en nuestras vidas

- Si es tan poderoso como imaginamos lo más seguro es que tenga esa facultad, de esa forma adaptaría la nueva realidad a la que se tuviera antes

- ¿y esos momentos que no recuerdo?

- Quizás no había posibilidad alguna para eso

- Y supongo que no tendrá nada que ver lo con los experimentos del Cortexiphan, ni con mi padrastro, o las muerte de John Scott y del agente Francis

- Sí que pueda ser por eso – responde Walter pensativo

- ¿Y esa persona podría ser el hombre de la Máquina?

- Puede ser, aunque también podría haber sido él quien hizo desaparecer lo que no sabemos que no está

- entonces estoy relacionada con esos elementos que han sido eliminados en esta nueva realidad

- Quizás más de lo que creemos

- ¿Y si fuimos nosotros los que creamos esa máquina?

- No sé cómo… no tenemos los medios adecuados para hacerlo, usted misma ha dicho que parece ser tecnología muy avanzada

- No lo sé Walter, tengo una extraña impresión… quizás se deba a la experiencia del tanque… pero creo que incluso conozco al hombre de la Máquina… es como si se tratase de alguien muy cercano a mi… Pude oír su voz… como me hablaba

- ¿Y recuerda lo que decía?

- Eran frases sueltas, sin conexión aparente entre ellas

- ¿Pudo captar algún mensaje?

- No… Una era en latín o griego, y curiosamente se lo que significaba "Se mejor hombre que tu padre" Otra le mencionaba a usted… pero era como si me hablase un amigo o un familiar…. Doctor Bishop, si es así, si ese hombre forma parte de mi vida, no pienso dejarle así, no sé cómo lo haré, pero le rescataré de ese lugar en el que está y espero que me ayude

- Por supuesto que si… pero tiene que comprender que antes tenemos un gran problema entre manos

- Y lo entiendo, eso es prioritario.

- Mientras tanto espero que no olvidemos a ese joven – asegura Walter pensativo

- Estoy segura de que no será así, porque si vuelvo a olvidar, volveré a recordar

- Lo mejor es que tengamos cuidado, deben ser fuerzas muy poderosas

- No les tengo miedo… ¿Cómo podríamos hablar con ese hombre?

- No lo sé… si dice que se encuentra en esa Máquina, en lo que supongo en un estado de animación suspendida y en otra dimensión…

- Pero si recuerda ya hablamos con él… ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta mi casa?

- Sólo dependerá de que él lo quiera… Quizás fue a visitarla como una proyección

- Pero pude tocarle… estrechó mi mano

- Una máquina tan poderosa como para crear una nueva realidad supongo que también podrá provocar ilusiones. Sé que puede sonar conformista, pero pienso que tendríamos que dejarle en paz, que realice su propósito

- Sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso Walter… necesito respuestas

- Lo entiendo… y ahora que lo pienso… ¿y si se trata de un ser superior y nosotros somos su creación?

- Incluso para nosotros, con todo lo que estamos viviendo, eso es ciencia ficción

- Nunca desestime ninguna posibilidad agente Dunham

- Está bien… creo que tendremos que seguir con esta conversación en otro momento… supongo que tiene que preparar la reunión de mañana con el Otro Lado… hoy creo que ya le he hecho perder mucho tiempo

- Al contrario agente Dunham, ha sido de gran utilidad, creo voy a darle otro enfoque a mi trabajo – responde Walter entusiasmado

- Espero que consiga algo

- Todo es cuestión de probar… ensayo y error eso es… hay que intentar cualquier idea…ya sea científica o no… Hasta mañana agente Dunham – se despide Walter dándole la espalda a Olivia que esboza una sonrisa y se marcha mientras el científico se dedica a anotar frenéticamente en su libreta.

Se dirige entonces a su apartamento. Quiere darse una ducha y quitarse de encima toda la sal. Aquella sensación de bienestar que vivió durante la sesión en el tanque ya ha desaparecido, le gustaría recuperarla, volver a sentirse de aquella manera, pero sabe que nunca tendrá un momento de respiro.

Mientras el agua cae sobre su cuerpo piensa en todo lo ocurrido durante ese día, no para de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Saber que han cambiado su mundo, que quien está atrapado en esa máquina procedente de no se sabe dónde, o incluso que se trate de un enemigo que juega con sus sentimientos.

Tantas teoría y a cada cual más extraña para su mente racional y no puede creer en ninguna, aunque piensa que esa en la que el operador de la máquina es alguien muy cercano a ella es la más correcta, aunque no puede rechazar el resto.

Desearía conocer la verdad, hablar de nuevo con el extraño, acabar con toda aquella incertidumbre. Sale de la ducha más confusa que antes, normalmente suele disipar dudas, esclarecer ideas, pero no ha conseguido nada. Se pone su bata negra y antes de secarse el pelo se dirige al salón para comprobar si ha recibido alguna llamada. Pero se detiene bruscamente al ver a aquel hombre parado en medio de la habitación. Olivia no se queda parada, busca con la mirada su arma, está en el aparador de la entrada. Nerviosa, la dirige contra el extraño, que levanta una mano para tranquilizarla

- Tranquila – asegura Peter – no te voy a hacer nada, ni tampoco servirá de mucho…en realidad… no estoy aquí  
>-<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

NUEVA REALIDAD

11

¿Co… como has entrado? – pregunta Olivia aún encañonando a Peter

- No poseo forma física alguna… en realidad soy una proyección

- Walter tenía razón – murmura ella bajando el arma

- Sabe mucho más de lo que cree

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Cuantas preguntas – asegura Peter sonriendo – es algo difícil de explicar

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? Últimamente estoy abierta a cualquier explicación que me aclare lo que me está pasando.

- Intuía que pasaría eso, eres demasiado especial

- ¿Por eso veo tu imagen? Sueño contigo, estás en mi cabeza ¿Por qué?

- Sólo es un efecto residual, tu mente no termina de acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad, pero no te preocupes, pronto pasará…

- No, no quiero que pase…esta no es mi vida… tienes que decirme quien eres

- Peter, ya te lo dije

- ¿Y tú apellido? Estoy segura que no es Abbot

- Eso te llevará a más confusión…

- ¿más que tenerte aquí delante? No lo creo

- Y tienes razón, es Bishop

- ¡como Walter! ¿Eres su hijo?... pero murió cuando tenía 8 años

- Te dije que era complicado… y más aun sin recordar nada

- ¿Y por qué ocurre eso? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo?

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso

- ¿y me dirás de dónde eres?

- De ningún sitio… no pertenezco a ninguna realidad

- Pero yo te conozco… lo siento dentro de mi

- Si… pero eso fue en otro tiempo y en otro lugar

- ¿formabas parte de mi vida? ¿Por eso no recuerdo algunos momentos de mi pasado?

- Así es… el pasado no se puede cambiar, lo único que pude hacer es modificar ciertos aspectos

- Pero tienes que estar en algún sitio… he visto la Máquina… y a ti en ella…y todas esas cosas del laboratorio… supongo que todo está relacionado contigo

- me encuentro en el Vacío que hay entre los dos mundos…

- ¿cómo llegaste hasta esa situación?

- subí a la máquina, No tuve más remedio que hacerlo,… vi el futuro, y tome una decisión

- Y lo cambiaste todo

- sólo me quite de en medio… desaparecí

- Supongo que lo hiciste con la Máquina…pero ¿por qué?

- Yo era la causa por la que los dos universos entraron en conflicto

- No… puedo entenderlo…

- Es una larga historia que espero que recuerdes pronto… al menos tengo esa esperanza

- ¿crees que el problema de los dos universos está a punto de resolverse?

- Sólo es una suposición… pero no puedo dar por hecho nada… aún tengo que seguir trabajando para que sea así

- ¿Y por qué me visitaste el otro día?

- Me importas mucho… Creí que iba a poder sobrellevarlo mejor, pero no es así

- ¿Y qué me dices de Lincoln? ¿Por qué no recuerdo como le conocí?

- Porque él no existía en tu vida hasta estas últimas semanas. Yo hice que formara parte de tu entorno

- Pero… ¿por qué él? No digo que no me guste… pero siento que Linc no es el hombre que amo…

- Lo se… le conocí hace un tiempo…me pareció la persona adecuada para que cuidara de ti

- Veo que no me conoces… yo no necesito a nadie

- al contrario… sé cómo eres, y se es así… Por eso no quise dejarte sola, que por lo menos alguien te diese lo que yo no tuve oportunidad de darte

- Si estábamos tan unidos, no comprendo cómo permití dejarte subir a esa Máquina

- Se trataba de una circunstancia extraordinaria… no había más remedio

- Y estando en esa situación ¿te sientes bien? ¿Sufres algún dolor?

- No, tranquila… todo está bien… La Máquina me protege

- En un estado de animación suspendida como dijo Walter ¿cómo podría ayudarte?

- No puedes Olivia…

- Debe haber alguna forma, no podría soportar pensar que estás allí solo, aprisionado por esa Máquina

- No te preocupes por eso… cuando llegue el momento tendrás la oportunidad de ayudarme

- sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Cómo sabré que es así? Dime cómo hacerlo

- No puedo hacerlo, sólo tú tienes el poder para liberarme

- ¿y cómo? Aunque me hayas contado todo esto, sigo sin poder recordarte…si, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero no creo que sea suficiente

- Dentro de ti encontraras la respuesta – asegura mientras desaparece dejando a Olivia más confusa si cabe.


	12. Chapter 12

NUEVA REALIDAD

12

Tras ver como Peter desaparece de su apartamento, Olivia no puede dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras. Sólo ella puede ayudarle y debe encontrar la forma de hacerlo, pero por mucho que piensa, no consigue saber cómo hacerlo.

Quizás si visualiza su rostro, su voz, pero como siempre le ha pasado hasta ahora, cuando Peter no está, su recuerdo se desvanece, sus rasgos se vuelven borrosos, y si no fuera por su memoria fotográfica le olvidaría completamente, no recordaría su mensaje.

Aunque esta vez, ni Lincoln le hará olvidar la visita de Peter. No se lo contará, considera que no la creerá, que lo más seguro es que le aconsejará que vaya al psicólogo del FBI y ¿Cómo contarle al hombre que la ama, que se desvive por ella, que su relación es un montaje, que otro la creó como compensación?

Y mientras Peter le estaba confesando todo aquello, Olivia pensaba que no podría enfrentarse de nuevo al que consideraba el amor de su vida, como podría mirarle a los ojos sin sentir arrepentimiento.

Pero en cuanto Lincoln entra por la puerta y ve como le sonríe disipa todas sus dudas, le ama, aunque en su interior sabe que no es posible, que llegará un momento en que todo termine, que todo volverá a cambiar y quizás ya no le ame, pero seguro que echará de menos su trato, sus cuidados, el amor que le profesaba y es lo que ella siempre había deseado, tener a alguien que no sólo viese a la agente del FBI dura y exigente, sino a la mujer que necesitaba que la abrazasen, que se preocupasen por ella, y es lo que tenía ahora con Lincoln, y aunque fuese falso, aunque quisiera que su vida regresara a la normalidad y eso significara perderlo todo, siempre tendría la esperanza de volver a recuperar la sensación de ser amada.

No sabía, pues aún no lo recordaba, como era su vida con Peter, como era su relación con él, esperaba tener lo mismo que con Lincoln, que la respetaba, que la consideraba la única mujer que había amado de verdad. Y cuando estaba con él, su sinceridad, su franqueza, le hacía sentirse bien a su lado y se sorprende que su propia sonrisa surja sin dificultad, y más aún cuando la abraza, no quisiera olvidar nunca esa sensación.

Así que lo primero que hizo al ver a Lincoln, fue abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería hacerle saber todo lo que significaba para ella, y pasara lo que pasara, él siempre sería parte importante de su vida. Daba lo mismo la mentira, que todo fuese una gran ilusión. Lincoln le había enseñado lo que era la felicidad. Y aunque con el regreso de Peter todo volvería a la normalidad, y él desaparecería de su vida, siempre tendría en cuenta todo lo que le había dado.

Recordaba las palabras de Walter, sobre el Multiverso, y esperaba que en el nuevo universo que se formase a partir del original, ellos siguieran juntos, pensaba que esa otra Olivia tendría mucha suerte. No sabía que vida le esperaba cuando todo fuera como antes, aún no recordaba su relación con Peter, tampoco esos vacíos en su memoria sobre su pasado y que parecían estar unidos al hombre de la Máquina, y esa opresión que siente en el corazón y que no sabe de dónde proviene, le dice que no se trataba de algo agradable.

Y por un segundo tiene un momento de debilidad, piensa que lo mejor sería quedarse como está, permanecer con esta situación, dejar atrás todas esas sensaciones de que ha estado viviendo una vida ajena, olvidar su obsesión por encontrar la verdad, tiene a Lincoln, que la ama, un pasado sin recuerdos dolorosos, un futuro esperanzador. Pero no puede hacerlo, no podría dejar a Peter en aquella situación.

Ella no era quien para castigarle de esa forma, incluso aunque su vida real significase ser infeliz. Un ser humano estaría sufriendo y no soportaría saber que eso estaba ocurriendo y ella lo había dejado allí. Sacrificaría su felicidad por una vida que ignoraba como sería.

Ella no importaba, su deber era proteger a los demás y en especial a Peter. Sentía que le debía eso, tendría que dejar de pensar en sí misma, comenzar a estudiar cómo recuperarle, a pesar de que cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, sus sentimientos hacía él se volvían más difusos, quizás fuese por lo que había hecho al cambiar la realidad, había logrado que su posible amor por él desapareciera y sólo quedara Lincoln, que seguía allí a su lado, sorprendido por el abrazo de Olivia

- ¿Estas bien Olivia?

- No…nada… sólo tenía ganas de tenerte cerca – responde ella apesadumbrada por el temor a perderle – supongo que es por todo lo que está pasando con el otro universo

- Si… es demasiado impactante, incluso para nosotros. Saber todo eso del agujero de gusano con vuestros alternativos… y todos esos experimentos de Walter y Bell… tenías que ver los informes cariño… son terribles… no sé cómo les permitieron realizarlos

- La verdad es que adentrarse en su mundo puede cambiarte la vida

- ¿sabes que te digo? Que en cuanto acabemos con todo esto, volveremos a ser nosotros… lo olvidaremos, seguiremos con nuestra vida, fuera de este ritmo frenético al que nos tienen sometidos – afirma Lincoln mientras acaricia su mejilla y se acerca para besarla en la frente para luego deslizarse hacia sus labios, y aunque Olivia lo deseaba, no podía continuar, no sabiendo que estaba a punto de perderle para siempre. Se separa de él lentamente, rechazándole con suavidad, y Lincoln no se molesta, le sonríe comprensivo y la vuelve a abrazar

- Ha sido un día muy largo… pareces cansada

- Si… lo siento… ¿no te importa?

- en absoluto… lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir…mañana será otro día duro ¿has cenado?


	13. Chapter 13

NUEVA REALIDAD

13

Al día siguiente, Lincoln se despierta sólo en la cama. Extrañado por la ausencia de Olivia, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, allí la encuentra, parece taciturna, está rodeada de papeles y se extraña cuando al verle se apresura a recogerlos

- Te has levantado muy pronto – asegura el joven acercándose y besándola en la cabeza

- Si… no podía dormir… no quería despertarte – afirma Olivia, aunque en realidad no se ha acostado en toda la noche,

- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa cariño?

- No lo sé – contesta ella, pero miente, se encuentra tan abrumada por todo lo que se supone que está a punto de pasar en su vida, que no deja de darle vueltas

. Le cuesta aceptar que va a perderle así como que no se le ocurre ninguna forma de traer a Peter y eso es lo que más le preocupa. Siente como si el tiempo se le acabara, que su mente sigue bloqueada.

Sabe que la respuesta está ahí, pero se encuentra tras un grueso muro que no puede atravesar.

Le gustaría contárselo a Lincoln, compartir todas sus inquietudes con él, puede que no comprenda lo que ocurre, y no quiere alejarle antes de tiempo.

Piensa en el daño que le hará y no quiere que sufra por su culpa, ella ya lo está haciendo por los dos

- Todo estará bien, cariño, ya verás como no hay nada de lo que preocuparse - asegura él acariciándole la mejilla, Olivia asiente en silencio, quiere creerle, sentir la misma esperanza que sus palabras intentan transmitirle, necesita sentir el ánimo que Lincoln siempre le ha dado, pero no puede encontrar nada de eso

- Si – responde ella frunciendo los labios – será mejor que nos preparemos, hoy tenemos que ir a la Estatua de la Libertad

- Espero que esto no dure mucho más, no me gusta cómo te está afectando

- Ya me conoces, es mi trabajo, no puedo evitarlo… He preparado café… como a ti te gusta

- Te implicas demasiado – afirma Lincoln sirviéndose una taza

- "No sabes cuánto" – quiere decir Olivia, pero lo único que hace es bajar la mirada, no puede permitir que el joven descubra en su mirada el dolor que siente cuando recuerda que quizás pronto ya no estarán juntos

- Sabes… cuando todo esto termine, vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones… vamos a empezar una nueva vida, tú y yo…quiero cuidarte, aunque pienses que no lo necesites... eres la única mujer para mí – declara Lincoln acercándose a Olivia, dispuesto a besarla

- Si… pero antes tenemos mucho que hacer – responde ella recogiendo nerviosa todos los papeles – voy a vestirme, se nos está haciendo tarde – dice para marcharse apresurada.

Entra en el baño, se siente tan angustiada, no puede soportar esta situación, pero tiene que sobreponerse, debe pensar que quizás cuando todo termine, su vida puede que no sea tan mala como presupone, pero Lincoln ya no estará con ella, porque a pesar de que lo niegue, si necesita que la cuiden, que la protejan, y él sabe cómo hacerlo.

Se sorprende pensando que hace sólo unos días sentía que algo andaba mal, que estaba dispuesta a dejar al que creía que amaba, y ahora no puede afrontar que existe la posibilidad de que vaya a desaparecer de su vida, y no entiende que le está pasando, acaso sea porque ella misma está cambiando, que las huellas de su vida real se están haciendo presentes.

Decide no seguir torturándose, tiene trabajo que hacer, no puede rendirse, ahora no, tiene que afrontar la verdad, sea cual sea, a pesar de que la estaba buscando, de que la necesitaba, y ahora que sabe lo que ocurre, no la quiera. Debe hacerlo por ella, por Peter… por Lincoln.

En la Estatua de la libertad, Olivia se encuentra con Walter, que no hace más que leer una y otra vez sus notas. Ha estado a punto de contarle el encuentro que tuvo con Peter en su apartamento, pero no quiere que se ponga más nervioso de lo que está, cree que lo mejor sería dejar esa conversación para después de la reunión.

De todas formas no recuerda mucho, excepto lo más importante, sólo ella podrá ayudarle en su regreso, y sigue sin saber cómo. Espera que mientras los Walters discuten, ella tenga alguna oportunidad para pensar la solución

- ¿Se encuentra bien Walter? – pregunta la agente preocupada, espera que el científico no esté a punto de sufrir uno de sus ataques de pánico.

No cree que sea el momento adecuado para eso, ya tiene bastante con vigilar a los del Otro Lado para tener que cuidarle a él – Walter – repite Olivia al ver que no le contesta

- ¿sí? – responde él mientras mantiene la vista fija en sus notas

- Le preguntaba cómo estaba

- mmm… bien… creo – repite distraído

- ¿Cómo cree que irá la reunión hoy? – pregunta Broyles

- ¿qué?... oh si… tengo una muy buena sensación… no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero pienso que esto va por muy buen camino

- Espero que tenga razón – responde el coronel

- ¿Preparado para entrar y encontrarse con su alternativo? – pregunta Olivia

- totalmente – responde Walter suspirando

- Entonces vamos allá – dice Olivia – entraré primero como medida de seguridad

- Como quiera, pero creo que no vamos a tener ningún problema con ellos – responde Walter convencido, dejando a Olivia intrigada por el cambio de actitud del científico, que sin esperar a la agente se dirige hacia la sala de la reunión con paso animado.

- Será mejor que le vigile…- ordena Broyles – creo que se ha tomado una de sus "medicinas"

- Sí señor, lo haré – responde Olivia resignada - si hay algún problema, se lo haré saber – Dice para irse rápidamente tras Walter, no quiere que entre solo, teme que pueda cometer alguna locura


	14. Chapter 14

NUEVA REALIDAD

14

Olivia entra en la sala seguida por Walter, los demás ya los están esperando. Todo parece normal, Sigue como lo dejaron, no hay nada más, tenía la impresión que después de ver la Máquina en aquel viaje astral que Walter dijo que hizo, iba a encontrar algún indicio que le ayudase al cometido que le esperaba, pero nada, ni una sombra.

Quizás debería concentrarse, pero piensa que no es el momento, tiene que dirigir su atención a la misión que les ocupa. De pronto se da cuenta que Walternativo comienza a sonreír cuando les ve entrar y Walter entusiasmado se dirige hacia él

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy amigo? - pregunta el científico estrechando la mano del Secretario ante la sorpresa de Olivia

- Encantado de volver a volver a verle. Me gustaría enseñarle algo que quizás pueda ayudarnos a resolver nuestro problema – responde Walternativo dejando aún más desconcertada a la agente, no entiende que está pasando, es como si se hubiera perdido algo

- Por supuesto que sí… yo también quisiera mostrarle mis cálculos – asegura Walter animado mientras ofrece al Secretario que le acompañe. Se acercan hasta una pizarra y comienzan a hablar entre ellos y a dibujar extraños símbolos en el tablero. Olivia les observa intrigada, le parece asombroso el cambio de actitud de los Walters  
>- Es Increíble ¿verdad? – dice Altivia acercándose a ella<p>

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta asombrada Olivia al ver como su alternativa se muestra más amable, ya no está tan a la defensiva como en su anterior encuentro

- Todo esto que está pasando… un día estás tan tranquila en tu casa con tu chico y al siguiente te enteras que existe un universo paralelo con gente que es igual que tú.

- Si… es sorprendente – acierta a decir Olivia

- Me pareció tan impresionante verte… somos iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes… nuestra forma de vestir, por ejemplo

- Si… entre otras cosas… mi Rachel sigue viva y tiene una hija maravillosa llamada Ella, en cambio mi madre murió cuando tenía 14 años…al contrario que en un tu mundo

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermana murió? – pregunta Altivia extrañada

- No lo sé… - responde Olivia confundida, quizás esté comenzando a recuperar la memoria

- ¿Nos habéis estado investigando? – inquiere su alternativa con gesto serio

- No… no es eso…es algo que me ha venido a la cabeza – responde pensativa – espero que no creáis que estamos en vuestra contra

- ¡Era una broma! – Exclama Altivia con una carcajada – tranquila… todo es tan raro que no me extrañaría que se hubiesen mezclado nuestros recuerdos

- De todas formas, creo que tú y yo nos conocíamos de antes

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso? – Pregunta divertida - ¿éramos amigas?

- Eso no lo recuerdo… pero tienes que creerme que para lograr este encuentro entre los dos universos alguien cambió nuestras realidades

- Eso si es que fuerte…me dejas sin palabras, ¿significa eso que nuestra vida no es la misma que por ejemplo hace unos días?

- Exactamente…

- ¿y como ha ocurrido? ¿Habéis sido vosotros, desde este lado?

- Aunque parezca increíble, lo ignoramos, pero aquí también hemos sufrido ese cambio.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que ha pasado? Yo creo que mi vida es la misma que antes

- Había momentos que no recordaba, presentía a una persona que se supone era importante para mí pero que no existía. Walter me ayudó a encontrar respuestas… así me enteré de que todo estaba equivocado

- Ahora que lo dices… sí que me ha pasado… pero lo achacaba a mi mala memoria…y esa sensación cuando veo un bebé… es algo extraño, sobre todo en mí que nunca he tenido instinto maternal

- ¿Quizás en esa otra realidad eras madre?

- Imposible… mi hermana murió en el parto a causa de un virus, lo más seguro es que yo sea portadora también…

- Lo siento…

- Pero dices que estamos viviendo otra vida,… ¿por qué?

- Se eliminó un elemento que pudo ocasionar el conflicto entre los universos... y por tanto todo lo relacionado con él desapareció también

- ¿y eso puede implicar que también dejara de existir un bebé?

- Es posible – responde Olivia, que va comprendiendo aquella sensación de enfrentamiento que tenía en un primer momento respecto a su alternativa.

- ¿Piensas que si el Secretario y tu Walter arreglan esto volveremos a lo de antes?

- Espero que si… aunque perdamos lo que tenemos ahora

- Yo estoy muy bien con mi chico, Frank. No me gustaría que se estropease nuestra relación ahora que nos íbamos a casar

- si… yo estoy segura que echaré de menos a Lincoln.

- ¡Lincoln! Es mi mejor amigo… ¿y el tuyo qué tal es?

- Una excelente persona… si

- Me hubiera gustado conocerle… ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Linc, va a alucinar – afirma Altivia consiguiendo que Olivia esboce una sonrisa, y de pronto se da cuenta que también ha cambiado, ya no siente desconfianza hacía sus alternativos, es como si hubieran esparcido buenos sentimientos en el aíre y todos ellos se estuvieran contagiando.

Se siente más animada, apenas recuerda aquellos sombríos pensamientos de la noche anterior, y vuelve a tener esperanza, ya no le importa lo que ocurra, sabe que será bueno para ella.  
>...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

NUEVA REALIDAD

15

Tras un rato de deliberaciones los dos Walters se acercan a las dos mujeres, parecen satisfechos

- Bien, agente Dunham, tenemos que irnos – asegura Walternativo

- ¿Ya? ¿No es muy pronto? – Pregunta Altivia - ¿han logrado solucionar nuestro problema?

- Pronto lo sabremos – responde el Secretario

- Espero que sea así – asegura Walter – con estos nuevos cálculos pienso que vamos a tener suerte.

- Sería genial no tener que preocuparse más por los vórtices…aunque la división Fringe no tenga más trabajo – afirma Altivia con una gran sonrisa

- Si funciona, el agujero de gusano se cerrará – asegura Walter pensativo – no volveremos a encontrarnos

- Si, eso es cierto – responde Walternativo

- Claro, que si ocurre así, significará eso, que el universo se ha salvado… pero me gustaría confirmarlo de alguna forma ¿Cómo cree que podamos hacerlo?

- La máquina de escribir – responde Olivia

- ¿a qué se refiere agente Dunham? – pregunta Walter extrañado

- La que comunica los dos mundos, está en el laboratorio de Harvard ¿no lo recuerda?

- Pues… no… - responde Walter confuso

- Es una buena idea – asegura Walternativo - funciona a nivel cuántico y podemos estar tranquilos no perjudicará al tejido del universo

- Eso sí que es un gran invento – susurra Walter – me gustaría saber desde cuando lo tenemos

- Bien – responde Walternativo – entonces lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha… Ha sido un placer encontrarme con usted doctor Bishop – asegura estrechando la mano de Walter

- Lo mismo digo – asegura el científico orgulloso

- Bien, Olivia – dice Altivia – me alegro de haber hablado contigo. Dijiste que puede que nos hayamos encontrado en algún momento. No sé si fue agradable, y si es ese caso, espero que me perdones.

- Claro…de igual manera espero que tú también me perdones en ese caso

- Espero que recuperemos todo lo que se supone que hemos perdido… si tengo un hijo… la verdad, me gustaría tenerlo conmigo – afirma Altivia despidiéndose. Walternativo inclina ligeramente la cabeza y se marcha tras la agente. Walter y Olivia se quedan solos en la gran sala viendo como desaparecen

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Walter? ¿Por qué de pronto todos éramos tan amigos?

- No lo sé… ¿es que no éramos antes así?

- le aseguro que no

- Quizás haya cambiado algo que ha hecho que nosotros lo hagamos también… quizás por eso pueda salvarse el universo

- Supongo que si… ¿Puede que haya sido él quien ha hecho todo esto?

¿A quién se refiere?

- A Peter…el hombre de la Máquina

- ¿qué…qué máquina? – Pregunta Walter confuso - ¿la de escribir?

- La gran Máquina que vi aquí cuando entré en el tanque… en la que está subida Peter ¿no lo recuerda?

- Oh… ahora sí…

- ¿Por qué olvidamos todas esas cosas Walter? Si hablamos continuamente de ello

- ahora que lo dice… tengo una teoría… se trata de cosas que no pertenecen a nuestro mundo… que no existen en nuestra dimensión… es como si estuviéramos afectados de algún tipo de agnosia, en algún momento podemos verlos, pero nuestra mente no retiene ese recuerdo, lo olvidamos… por eso yo olvidé esa máquina de la que me habló, incluso a ese joven…

- Sentí como si fuera alguien muy especial para mí…pero ahora no recuerdo de que se trataba

- Por supuesto es lo que estoy diciendo… quizás ese tal… como se llame, fuera… no lo sé… ¿su amante? ¿Un hermano? Pero en cuanto cubrió ese sentimiento con otro…con el de su compañero Lincoln por ejemplo… le olvidó…

- Porque nos encontramos en una nueva realidad… perdimos lo que teníamos antes…

- Podría ser… si

- Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también – afirma el científico – quiero ver esa famosa máquina de escribir

- Voy a quedarme un rato más. Tengo algo que hacer – dice Olivia

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

- Debo traer de vuelta a Peter…él me lo pidió… pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Creí que al estar aquí encontraría la forma

- Pienso que quizás se está obsesionando demasiado… no tiene que forzar la situación…cuando sea el momento lo sabrá

- ¿Está seguro Walter? No quiero abandonar a Peter en ese lugar

- Y no lo hará… vuelva conmigo a Harvard, buscaremos la forma de ayudarle

- Está bien… espero no equivocarme… de mi depende la vida de un hombre…

- Y la creo… no se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible por él – dice mientras salen de la sala y se encuentran con Broyles y Lincoln, sorprendidos ambos por la brevedad de la reunión

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – pregunta el coronel alarmado

- Nada malo señor – responde Olivia tranquilizándole – por lo visto el doctor Bishop y Walternativo han encontrado la forma de resolver nuestro problema

- ¿en serio? – Pregunta Lincoln mientras en su cara se refleja una gran sonrisa - ¿entonces todo ha terminado?

- Aún no lo sabemos con seguridad – responde Walter – queda una última comprobación

- ¿Y de que se trata? - pregunta Broyles

- Debemos ir a mi laboratorio… en Harvard. Allí recibiremos un mensaje confirmando si todo ha resultado bien

- Espero que sea así… usted primero doctor Bishop – ofrece Broyles. Walter asiente nervioso y emprende la marcha seguido por el coronel. Lincoln se dispone a seguirles, pero Olivia le detiene

- Espera un momento Linc me gustaría hablar contigo


	16. Chapter 16

NUEVA REALIDAD

16

Olivia se queda callada mientras Lincoln la mira perplejo, no sabe que está pasando, porque ella quiere hablar con él, de repente, en ese momento

- ¿ahora? El doctor Bishop parece apurado

- Sólo será un momento… por favor

- Bien… bien… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunta el joven intrigado. Olivia ladea ligeramente la cabeza mientras esboza una sonrisa, quiere empezar a hablar pero le cuesta

- No sé lo que pasará a partir de ahora… ignoro como cambiará nuestra vida

- ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo cariño

- quiero decirte que has sido… que eres muy importante para mí… me has dado mucho. En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he sabido lo que es sentirse amada, me has hecho muy feliz

- si… si… pero eso suena a despedida… ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

- No… no se trata de eso… pero puede que nuestra realidad cambie en algún momento… y me gustaría decirte… que te he querido… que te quiero - termina diciendo Olivia para besarle inmediatamente. Lincoln la estrecha entre sus brazos, dichoso por la declaración de la mujer

- yo también te quiero Olivia… tienes razón, nuestra vida va a cambiar a partir de hoy

- Si… lo se…- susurra ella, sabe que será así, aunque desconoce cuándo y cómo Lincoln ya no volverá a estar a su lado

- Me siento tan feliz por nosotros – afirma el joven sonriendo – pero será mejor que dejemos las celebraciones para esta noche… Ahora Broyles debe estar furioso por nuestra tardanza

- Bien… cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podré descansar… eso espero

El equipo llega entonces a Harvard, Walter entra corriendo en el laboratorio, frenético recorre el lugar, mirando por todas partes.

- ¿Y bien Asteroide? ¿Dónde está?

- tengo que reconocer que la he buscado por todas partes ¡y no he encontrado nada! Excepto claro está, tu antigua máquina de escribir, pero no creo que fuera eso lo que querías – asegura Astrid

- ¿y no había otra?

- Nada más, lo siento

- ¿Ni algo parecido?

- En todo caso el ordenador… pero no creo que sea eso

- No… no… tiene que ser una máquina manual… ¡Olivia! – grita nervioso el científico llamando a la agente, que entra en el laboratorio seguida por Lincoln y Broyles

- ¿qué ocurre Walter? – pregunta ella

- Esa máquina de la que hablabas… ¡no está! ¡La han robado! ¡Es una tragedia!

- Será mejor que te tranquilices Walter… la última vez que la vi estaba en el despacho – asegura Olivia dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que ha mencionado

- No… allí no está – afirma Astrid – Es el primer sitio donde he mirado

- Pero… si está aquí… encima de la mesa – asegura Olivia

- No… Olivia… ahí no hay nada… la mesa está vacía – asegura Walter confuso

- ¿Cómo? – Dice la agente acercándose a la mesa – está aquí ¿no la veis? – pregunta mientras la toca. De repente todos se sorprenden

- ¡La máquina de escribir del Otro Lado! – Exclama Walter entusiasmado - ¡Claro! Con ella podremos comunicarnos con Walternativo… no ha recibido ningún mensaje ¿verdad?

- No… he estado aquí todo el día y nada – asegura Astrid

- Pero… ¿qué os pasa? – Pregunta Olivia confundida – hace un momento no la veíais y ahora…

- No sé de hablas…la máquina ha estado ahí desde que la trajisteis hace unos meses – asegura Astrid

- oh – murmura Olivia pensativa

- ¿qué ocurre agente Dunham? – pregunta Broyles

- Creo… creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer

- ¿a qué te refieres Olivia? – pregunta Lincoln mientras ve como la agente comienza a recorrer el laboratorio buscando algo

- Walter… ¿y esta bolsa de deporte? ¿Sabes de quién es? – pregunta Olivia señalando hacia otra mesa

- Yo no veo nada – asegura el científico confuso

- ¿Y ahora? – dice mientras levanta la bolsa

- Oh claro… si… esa bolsa… es de Peter – afirma Walter

- ¿Quién es ese Peter? – pregunta Astrid perpleja

- Lo cierto es que no lo sé… ha venido a mi cabeza…de repente

- ¿Y el tablero? Está ahí, en medio… - asegura Olivia acercándose y tocando el panel. Walter aplaude entonces entusiasmado

- ¡La Máquina de las primeras personas! Todo está aquí… planos, fotos…increíble – afirma Walter mientras lo comprueba todo maravillado

- ahora ya sé cómo tengo que hacer para traer a Peter de vuelta – asegura Olivia – tenemos que volver a la Estatua de la Libertad – confirma rotunda la agente – y tiene que ser ahora mismo

- ¿Para qué agente Dunham? – pregunta Broyles extrañado

- Alguien está esperando mi ayuda – asegura Olivia mientras se pone en marcha. Walter, entusiasmado la sigue, pero de repente se detiene y se da la vuelta

- Astrid… la máquina de escribir…

- No te preocupes Walter, si recibe algo te llamaré enseguida

- Gracias… gracias – repite nervioso. Broyles le da un pequeño toque en el hombro y le enseña la puerta. Walter sonríe y asiente mientras se va, dejando a Astrid suspirando

- Nunca cambiará – dice para sí misma mientras se dispone a limpiar algo


	17. Chapter 17

NUEVA REALIDAD

17

En la Estatua de la Libertad, Broyles encabeza al grupo presentándose ante el soldado que custodia la puerta

- Tenemos que entrar – asegura el agente mostrando su identificación. El militar se cuadra y le cede el paso. Olivia entra rápidamente en la gran sala. Decepcionada comprueba que todo está igual que hace unas horas. No hay ningún objeto nuevo, nada fuera de lugar

- Creía que podría hacerlo así – asegura cabizbaja. De pronto suena un teléfono, se trata del móvil de Broyles que se apresura a contestar

- Si… gracias agente Farnsworth, se lo comunicaré

- ¿era Astrid? – Pregunta Walter nervioso - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Han enviado algún mensaje ya desde el Otro Lado?

- Efectivamente… su plan ha funcionado… por lo visto han empezado a recuperarse

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – exclama Walter aplaudiendo

- Si… no habrá más reuniones en la Estatua de la Libertad, tendré que informar al Presidente sobre lo sucedido… ¿Y bien agente Dunham? ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba?

- No… no puedo ver nada – responde Olivia afligida

- Entonces será mejor que nos marchemos –ordena Broyles

- No… tengo que esperar… no me puedo ir sin ayudarle…

- Agente Dunham ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

- No…no... Él está ahí – dice señalando el espacio vacío de la sala – pero no puedo verle…necesito más tiempo…quizá si me quedo sola

- Agente Dunham, está cansada, lo mejor será que volvamos otro día… ordenaré que mantengan custodiada la sala un tiempo más

- Si… Olivia – asegura Walter preocupado – se te ve agotada… Estoy seguro que cuando descanses y te tranquilices podrás ver la Máquina ¿qué me dices?

- Creo… que tienes razón – responde ella frunciendo los labios, comprende que no puede forzar la situación, aunque le duela

- Entonces vamos… - dice Broyles dejando pasar a Walter primero y luego a Olivia, que antes de salir echa un último vistazo al lugar.

- ¡Está ahí! – Exclama la agente de repente - ¿no la ven? – pregunta mientras sale corriendo hacía la sala ante la estupefacción de los dos hombres que se miran confusos

- Oliva… ahí no… - empieza a decir Broyles, que se interrumpe cuando asombrado ve como ante sus ojos surge la gran Máquina mientras Olivia comienza a subir por una escalera que la lleva hasta el lugar donde una figura humana se mantiene estática

- Peter – susurra Walter a su lado – mi hijo…

Olivia no piensa en nada más, sólo que tiene que acercarse al joven lo máximo posible. Se siente extremadamente emocionada, no sabe si por la satisfacción de haber conseguido cumplir su objetivo o por el reencuentro con Peter.

Mientras va subiendo por aquella escalera, comienza a sentir dentro de ella todos aquellos sentimientos perdidos, aquellos recuerdos borrados, y la golpean duramente, pero no le importa, Peter ha regresado con ella, le ama profundamente, y se pregunta cómo fue capaz de olvidarle, decide que dejará la culpabilidad para otro momento, ahora él la necesita más que nunca.

- Peter – le llama cuando ya le tiene al alcance de la mano, pero él no abre los ojos. No se mueve. Olivia comienza a preocuparse, no puede estar muerto, él no. Se tranquiliza al ver como su pecho se mueve ligeramente, de forma imperceptible, sigue respirando – Peter – repite acariciando su rostro. Entonces la Máquina comienza a vibrar

- ¡Olivia! ¡Baje de ahí inmediatamente! ¡Puede ser peligroso! – Exclama Broyles alarmado

- No…tranquilo… no pasa nada – susurra ella – todo está bien – dice sin dejar de mirar al joven. Se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios. Entonces la Máquina libera las manos y los pies de Peter que cae desmayado en los brazos de Olivia, que le sujeta con todas sus fuerzas y por una vez, reza para que el joven se encuentre bien, que no le pase nada y pueda volver con ella

- Peter… estoy aquí…contigo…no me dejes, te necesito – murmura Oliva

- ¡rápido soldado! ¡Llame un médico! – ordena Broyles al asombrado soldado de la puerta que obedece inmediatamente. Walter corre entonces hacía la Máquina. Observa acongojado la figura yacente de su hijo

- ¿qué le ocurre Walter? ¿Por qué no despierta?

- No… no lo sé – responde el científico con voz temblorosa, se encuentra tan aturdido que no sabe qué hacer

- ¿Le ha hecho esto la Máquina? ¿Puede que le haya afectado de alguna forma?

- No puedo decirte, le ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo

- Pero han sido 4 meses…- asegura Olivia estrechando a Peter contra su pecho - ¿cómo ha podido pasar?

- Este dispositivo es complicado de comprender… quizás fue él quien lo hizo…no consigo entender nada

- Le abandonamos… le olvidamos ¿Cómo voy a poder superar eso?

- Estoy seguro que él lo comprenderá – responde Walter tomando la mano de Peter que sigue inconsciente

- Pero ¿y nosotros? Todo lo que hemos hecho durante este tiempo sin él

- Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no recuerdo nada, exceptuando lo ocurrido aquí con la gente del Otro Lado

- La realidad ha vuelto a cambiar de nuevo – asegura Olivia. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los sanitarios que llegan para atender a Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

NUEVA REALIDAD

18

Peter es ingresado en las urgencias del Hospital General de Nueva York. Olivia ha conseguido acompañarle en la ambulancia, mientras que Walter ha tenido que ir con Broyles.

Cuando llegan se encuentran a la agente en la sala de espera, nerviosa porque no le han dejado entrar con él. Tras unos momentos angustiosos, el médico sale a informarles del estado de salud del joven

- Bien… el paciente Peter Bishop se encuentra aparte de en una situación de agotamiento extremo, desnutrido y deshidratado en primer grado, por lo que su recuperación será efectiva a partir de que se le aporten los líquidos y nutrientes respectivos

- ¿ha despertado? – pregunta Walter ansioso

- No… pero tampoco está en coma, simplemente se encuentra inconsciente, su tac craneal no muestra signos de daños cerebrales, aunque no sería de extrañar que permaneciese así durante algunos días debido al agotamiento. Sólo queda esperar… pero tranquilos…está fuera de peligro

- ¿podemos verle? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- en un momento le trasladaran a una habitación, entonces podrán estar con él, ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer – termina diciendo el médico para marcharse.

- ¡Walter! ¡Olivia! – Exclama Astrid llegando en ese momento - ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien?

- Si… sólo está cansado – asegura Walter intentando sonreír

- menos mal –suspira la joven

- ¿Dónde está Lincoln? – pregunta Olivia de repente

- ¿Quién? – duda Astrid

- el agente Lee ¿no estaba contigo en Harvard?

- No…no conozco a ningún agente Lee…espera… sí que le conozco…estuvo con nosotros durante unos días…cuando Bell…te ocupó… pero eso fue hace meses…no creí que tú le conocieras – responde Astrid confusa.

Olivia no contesta. Piensa que todo ha vuelto a cambiar con el regreso de Peter, y a pesar de eso, ella sigue recordando a Lincoln, aunque como ya le ocurrió antes, de una forma difusa. No puede ver su cara y a pesar de eso sabe que sentía algo por él, aunque el amor que siente hacia Peter es fuerte, y espera que eso cubra ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que nubla su corazón por haberle engañado con Lincoln.

Y durante los días que el joven permanece inconsciente en el hospital, Olivia no se separa de su lado, a pesar de que Astrid se ofrece a relevarla. Quiere estar a su lado cuando despierte.

Aunque no sabe cómo le explicará lo ocurrido, como decirle que en esa otra vida, ella era más feliz, sin los sombríos recuerdos de los 3 últimos años, de que otro hombre la trataba como ella siempre había querido y que a pesar de no recordarle, le echaba de menos y se siente mal por haberse conectado a la base de datos del FBI y haber buscado al agente Lincoln Lee, y al encontrar su ficha personal y ver su foto, apagar el ordenador arrepentida.

Peter era su vida ahora, le quería, sentía que no podría vivir sin tenerle a su lado. Y acariciaba su rostro dormido esperando que abriese los ojos y la mirase como siempre hacía y así ella olvidase todas aquellas dudas.  
>Walter también estaba allí, tampoco había querido separarse de su hijo.<p>

Se sentía tremendamente inquieto por él. Aún no comprendía lo ocurrido. De nuevo había estado a punto de perder a Peter, y eso le angustiaba. Se repetía a si mismo que todo estaba bien, que pronto se despertaría y entonces le pediría perdón, por abandonarle, por no haber sabido protegerle mejor.

Pensaba en ello mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que Olivia se acercaba a él y le paraba con suavidad, le miraba con sus ojos tristes y esbozaba una sonrisa que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones le tranquilizaba.

- Se pondrá bien… ya verás Walter… no tienes por qué preocuparte – solía decir ella

- si… si…- balbuceaba el científico – sólo espero que no se enfade conmigo esta vez

- No lo hará, ya verás como no… él decidió subir a la Máquina voluntariamente…

- Algo que yo podía haber evitado si no me viese incapacitado por este cerebro inútil. Tenía que haber encontrado una solución para que Peter no se hubiera sacrificado por nosotros

- Piensa que si no fuera por eso nos encontramos con Walternativo, que con la ayuda de esa Máquina solucionamos el problema del Otro Lado ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Oh… vagamente… pero si… mi hijo salvó el mundo – asegura el científico pensativo

- Le debemos mucho – responde Olivia con gesto cansado, comprende las dudas de Walter, pues son las mismas que las suyas. ¿Cómo va a perdonarle Peter su infidelidad? ¿Qué amo a otro hombre mientras él no estaba? Piensa que no la perdonará, que se marchará de su lado, que se irá lejos para siempre ahora que ya no tenía obligación alguna con el FBI, con ella, y aunque temía es momento se había preparado para afrontarlo, aunque el dolor fuera insoportable. Ya estaba acostumbrada a perder, entendería que él no quisiera permanecer con ella

- Olivia – dice Walter interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – creo que está a punto de suceder algo

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunta ella preocupada

- Sus constantes… ¡va a despertar! – exclama el científico corriendo hacia la cama. Olivia se acerca también, sujeta la mano del joven, quizás así le ayude en su regreso

- Peter… estamos aquí… esperándote – susurra la agente con voz temblorosa, emocionada al ver como empieza a parpadear – tranquilo… todo está bien… despacio

Walter se emociona al ver como su hijo abre los ojos y les mira confuso

- Parece que no nos reconoce… ¿puede que haya perdido la memoria Walter? – pregunta Olivia asustada

- No… aún está aturdido… no te preocupes – responde el científico, pero él también está inquieto, si Peter no les recuerda, sería como perderle


	19. Chapter 19

NUEVA REALIDAD

19

- ¿Do… dónde estoy? – pregunta en un susurro Peter desorientado

- En el hospital…en Nueva York – responde Olivia intentando sonreír

- ¿Sabes quién eres? ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Qué año?... bueno… eso da lo mismo… olvídalo – dice Walter titubeante

- ¿año? – pregunta Peter

- Han pasado 4 meses desde que subiste a la Máquina, estamos en el 2012 – responde Olivia

- ¿Y bien? ¿Recuerdas quiénes somos? – vuelve a preguntar Walter

- Claro… Walter ¿Cómo olvidarte? – replica Peter con una ligera sonrisa

- ¿Y a Olivia? ¿La recuerdas a ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Acabas de decirlo…Olivia…y sí que la recuerdo – asegura el joven apretando la mano de la agente – estás aquí – dice mientras sonríe

- No se ha separado de tu lado en todo este tiempo – afirma Walter emocionado consiguiendo que Olivia baje la mirada tímidamente – y dime… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien… aunque algo cansado

- Será mejor que llame a un médico – asegura Walter preocupado – espera aquí, no te vayas…ahora vuelvo

- tranquilo, no me moveré de aquí – afirma Peter divertido mientras Walter se va de la habitación apurado, dejando sola a la pareja que se mira en silencio

- Por fin solos – asegura Peter sonriendo a Olivia que frunce los labios a modo de afirmación - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si… han sido unos días duros…tensos – responde ella, duda si este es el momento adecuado para mantener la conversación que posiblemente cambiará su vida

- No te angusties por eso – asegura Peter acariciando su mejilla

- Han pasado cosas Peter…mientras tú no estabas

- Lo se…desde la Máquina podía ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… aunque ahora estoy algo confuso, creo que he estado en sitios… he podido ver el futuro… dos veces, y tú estabas… conmigo

- Nuestra…mi vida cambió… - asegura Olivia vacilante, quiere contarle la verdad, pero no se atreve, no le parece justo hacerlo en ese momento, que Peter se encuentra débil, no quiere perjudicarle, ni que sufra más de lo debido

- Lo se… al desaparecer yo, se creó una nueva realidad

- será mejor que dejemos esto para otro momento… ahora tienes que recuperarte

- No… Olivia… creo saber qué es lo que te preocupa

- Peter… podemos hablar de esto cuando estés en casa

- No puedo dejarlo para después… te conozco y sé que estarás dándole vueltas… y no quiero que lo hagas, porque si no, yo tampoco estaré tranquilo

¿Y de qué quieres hablar entonces?

- Sobre lo que viviste en esa nueva realidad… Mira, aún sigo confuso, pero tengo una cosa clara… y eres tú… nunca te deje Olivia, no me podías ver, ni sentir… excepto claro en aquellas dos ocasiones en que nos encontramos… no sé si lo recordarás

- Algo si… te presentaste como mi vecino ¿verdad? – asegura ella sonriendo

- Si… y se lo que pasó… que tenías otra relación… con Lincoln, y quiero decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte

- no sé cómo pudo pasar Peter… yo no era consciente de lo que ocurría... y cuando supe que todo era falso intente solucionarlo… pero me fue imposible… lo siento

- Olivia… yo no existía en esa realidad

- Sabes lo que siento por ti… nunca he querido hacerte daño

- Por lo que yo sufría es que no era yo quien estaba a tu lado… temía que no iba a poder volver contigo… y si, también por que otro hombre recibía tu amor en mi lugar

- Peter… no sé qué decir

- Y no tienes que hacer nada... por qué se trataba de otro mundo… y ahora estoy de vuelta… y tú estás aquí conmigo, ahora. Y lo único que quiero es empezar de nuevo contigo… A no ser que tú no quieras, que sigas pensando en él

- Lo cierto es que su recuerdo queda como muy lejano

- Te marcó ¿verdad? – pregunta Peter preocupado. Olivia no responde sólo baja la mirada confirmado su sospecha

- Peter… - murmura Olivia, pensaba que podría ocultarle mejor sus sentimientos, pero le ha sido imposible, a pesar de lo que cree, él la conoce bien

- Por lo que se ve tendré que esforzarme más – asegura Peter

- ¿qué? – pregunta ella confundida

- Para recuperarte, claro. Te quiero Olivia… y haré todo lo posible para convencerte – asegura Peter acariciando su mejilla. La agente se acerca a él y le besa. Entonces, todo lo que podía sentir por Lincoln queda enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. No existe nadie más para ella que Peter

- Ya estoy convencida…te amo y ya nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de ti – responde Olivia sintiendo como su amor por Peter crece por momentos, invadiendo todo su ser y piensa que con él su mundo cambiará de nuevo, pero esta vez no será una ficción, será real

¿Fin?


End file.
